


Nice To Meet You... Again

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Making Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Roger make out at a party and it later turns out you're his new drum tech.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 5





	Nice To Meet You... Again

You and Roger meet at a party where you end up making out in a corner and you don't think you'd see each other again.

The following week, you do see each other again - namely as you start your new job as a drum tech for a certain band called Queen. You didn't get each other's names at the party, so you're both confused that the other is here too.

You awkwardly stand opposite one another and Roger lights a cigarette, murmuring, "I'm not even sure why you're here…"

"Don't worry, I don't know why you're here either…"

"No seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Um… I'm the new drum tech for Roger Taylor."

There's a long pause and you assume he just heard it but didn't bother to reply until his head turns to you. "That's me."

You know it's going to be hard to stay professional. Three days ago, you were making out with him and now you are working for him. You try to come up with something to break the ice a bit and start over to be able to establish a semi-professional relationship. "Roger? Would you maybe like to grab a coffee with me later and chat? But this time without kissing."

"Not yet, at least," Roger grins. "But yeah, sure."


End file.
